Valentine's Day Festival
by ICE QUEEN RULER
Summary: Oneshot of Tezuka and Ryoma. um.. bacially a festival where Ryoma, fUji and Eiji cross dress. parings here and there. hope yoou like it. Rated M for chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day.

Well let me rephrase that it was a normal day for other people in Seigaku high school but for the tennis team regulars were a different story.

You see it was Valentine's Day and on Valentine's Day there is a festival. A festival where you, your family, or other schools can visit and spend their time looking around and in other news, by the time the festival is going on you can give your friends and your loved ones chocolates. In other words, for the Seigaku tennis team regulars …. Their lovers and fan girls.

A lot of fan girls.

Here goes the story:

A day before Valentine's Day.

The tennis team regulars were about to leave to go home but Ryuuzaki-sensei knocked and entered the clubroom.

"Okay listen up you guys," Ryuuzaki-sensei announced. All the regulars came and stood around her. "Tomorrow is the festival and according to traditions we are doing a café. And I have decided for three of you guys to cross dress."

There was a silence.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed, well except Tezuka and Fuji. Inui didn't scream too he just drop his notebook and pen.

"And I already chosen them it is going to be Fuji," Everyone turned their head to Fuji who just smiled his normal smile and nodded his head, "Eiji and Ryoma."

"What the hell but I don't want to be a girl." Ryoma announced

"Nye- I don't care as long as I am not doing it all by myself "Eiji announced too.

"Ryoma do you think the other regulars will look good in dresses or kimonos." Ryuuzaki-sensei responded.

Everyone looked at Ryoma he thought about it and paled, "Fine- but I except 1 pontas after this is all over."

Ryuuzaki-sensei thought about it and nodded her head, "Okay then since I did technically force you into it I will buy you a ponta, a cactus for Fuji, and a stuff cat doll for Eiji."

The three nodded, well Ryoma hesitated.

Everyone laughed as they headed home. Tezuka and Ryoma were the only ones left behind,

"You wanted to talk to me Buchou." Ryoma asked as he looked down, not meeting Tezuka's eyes.

"Come here." Tezuka responded, opening his arms toward him.

Ryoma shook his head, tears swelling in his eyes, "No… you kissed Fuji-sempai I saw it."

"Ryoma…" Tezuka said taking a step forward towards Ryoma.

Ryoma shook his head, "Don't come near me…" he looked at Tezuka his tears rolling off his cheeks and falling into the ground, "Am I not enough, Mitsu? I thought you love me…"

Tezuka quickly grabbed Ryoma and pull him towards him and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist, tightening his grip as words fell from his mouth, "Ryoma listen to me. What you saw was not what you think. Fuji tripped over Kawamura's bag and he was falling forward. Kawamura was trying to grab him but he pushed him instead and he fell on top of me and our lips touched me. Please. Please believe me." Tezuka said.

Ryoma pushed Tezuka off of him. "Are you sure? Do you still have feelings for Fuji after all you guys went out? I know you guys broke up because after I can you starting to like me and me with you and Fuji… and you… broke. And I was happy because that meant you were mine and i….. i…" tears fell more out of Ryoma's eyes. He shakily ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at Tezuka and placed a hand on his cheek. He took it away quickly. "I know this isn't like me, but I could not help it but think these things, and when I saw you guys kiss I lost it. I'm sorry I know I am insecure but I… i-"

Tezuka cut him off by kissing him passionately. By the time the kiss ended they were out of breathe.

"Ryo-baby I love you, I don't love Fuji. Listen the real reason we broke up is because we weren't serious enough to make it last. He kissed Kawamura behind my back and I fell in love with you. I love you, "Tezuka said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "And only you."

He bent down and landed his lips on Ryoma's. He felt Ryoma kiss back. After a moment, he licked Ryoma's lips asking for entrance, he got it. Ryoma moaned when he felt Tezuka slide his tongue inside his mouth. They fought for dominance. And like always Tezuka won.

Tezuka slid his hand underneath Ryoma's shirt, as he was about to tweak a nipple, Ryoma lightly pushed him. Tezuka looked at him, eyes full of confusion.

"We can't do it here we will get caught."Ryoma said, stroking Tezuka's hair. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Plus, we have to go to Ryuuzaki-sensei's office to get that kimono."

"Ah… I guess you are right."Tezuka said, slightly grinning. Ryoma decided that he did not like that grin. "I can't wait to see you in that kimono. Much less, get it off you."

Ryoma blushed pink.

Tezuka grabbed hand and held it tightly with his. Their fingers interlaced with each other. Tezuka lead Ryoma out, before they got outside Tezuka kissed the back of Ryoma's hand. Ryoma blushed harder.

"I really do love you Ryoma. I can't wait to give you my present tomorrow. I hope you like it." Tezuka said, saying the last sentence more to himself. None the less, Ryoma heard it.

Ryoma gave him a peck on his cheek to give a reassurance to Tezuka. "Don't worry Mitsu. As long it is from you I will accept anything." Ryoma gave a smile that made Tezuka's heart swelled.

"Anything?" Tezuka could not help but question.

Ryoma knew what Tezuka was thinking. Many people did not know this but Tezuka may seem stoic and serious, and he is but… he was pervert. Well at least that is how Ryoma describes him. Whatever he wears Tezuka always wanted to get him out of it. Plus, not to mention he was a beast in bed.

Ryoma looked at him, eye to eye. "Anything." Ryoma repeated.

"Good to know." Tezuka responded.

"Okay lets go get going." Ryoma said.

* * *

><p>On Valentine's Day:<p>

"Hey you guys, they must be done by now let's go see them." Ooshi announced.

Everyone agreed and went to the changing rooms were Fuji, Eiji, and Ryoma were changing at.

Ooshi knocked softly at the door. Out came a person with short shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were blue. That person was wearing an ocean blue dress with a white Koi fish pattern on it (a/n: I know it sounds off but go with it). The dress landed just above his knee and she was wearing heels with it too.

Another body came out. This time this person had medium length reddish-brownish hair and had brown eyes. This person was wearing a dark green dress. With high heels accompanying it.

Both were wearing makeup that looked so good you will have thought a professional artist did it.

The two people were girls; well that's what the regulars thought (except Tezuka).

"Oh…were sorry… We um..." Momo could not help but blush. These girls were cute.

If they were not gay they would totally have the hots for them (Except for Tezuka who had his eyes only for Ryoma).

"Why are you guys staring at us like this? Hmm…" Fuji voice came through.

Everyone was stunned.

"How… how are you…?" Momo could not help but blush.

Quickly Kawamura and Ooshi wrapped their hands around their waist and brought their beloved close to their sides. They did not like the stares that people were giving their lovers not to mention what their friends were giving them.

"Where is Ryoma?" Tezuka asked looking behind him.

"Ochibi get out your Buchou is calling for you." Eiji called out to him, smiling widely from his position in Ooshi's embrace.

"How does he look like?"Inui asked

"We have no idea." Fuji responded.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked, concern was written in his voice.

"Fujiko means that we didn't see him. He changed inside the bathroom. He said he didn't want us to see it. He wanted all of us to see him together." Eiji responded.

Tezuka nodded his head, content for the answer he was given.

Suddenly the door opened. All eyes went to the door.

Out came Ryoma…. Except he wasn't like himself. Sure he has girly looks but with what he was wearing his girl's looks did not do nay justice. He looked like a girl. 100% girl.

Ryoma was wearing a red dress with black cherry blossom prints on it. He was wearing black combat boots to match. His hair was blackish-greenish hair that was long, it ended at his knees. His makeup except he only was wearing massacre and eye liner.

All the regulars' jaws dropped. Yes even Fuji and Inui, except he also dropped his notebook and pen to the ground.

Tezuka quickly came and wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up. There was no hesitation for Ryoma to wrap his own arms around Tezuka's neck. Tezuka took no second into burying his head into Ryoma's neck.

"You look great." Tezuka whispered in Ryoma's ear.

"Thanks." Ryoma paused, and thought for a second. "Do you prefer me like this?" Ryoma whispered back.

"In all honesty no… I mean you look great like this. But I fell in love with Ryoma the boy in the first place." Tezuka whispered, not leaving his place in his current position.

Ryoma smiled at him. Tezuka placed him back on his feet. The regulars quickly surrounded Ryoma, and started to ask questions. Momo ran his fingers into Ryoma's hair, before Tezuka gave him a small glare for touching his Ryoma.

"It's real." Momo announced.

Suddenly it got quiet.

"Tezuka did you know about this." Fuji asked before anyone else could.

Tezuka just nodded his head.

"How..?"Kaidou asked.

"My hair is long because my cousin I mean before he died loved it like this. I kept it because it reminds me of him. It reminds me that I am here because of him."

There was silence. And everyone agreed in silence that this information was enough for them.

"We should go. Ryuuzaki-sensei must be looking for us." Tezuka said ending the silence.

Everyone agreed and began to walk towards their assigned room.

There were whispers coming from every direction as the regulars walked. All the girl eyes were on the regulars fluttering their eyes towards them to get their attention, well at least until they saw Fuji, Eiji, and Ryoma cross dress (They thought they were girls) and glared at them. Not only because they were in the middle of the regulars but they were better looking than them.

The boys however whistled as the 'girls' walked by. The three lovers glared at them. Some boys backed down some boys however did not. Three guys were the braver of them all. They actually walked towards them.

"Hey why don't you come with us." One boy said.

'Yeah we will play nice and treat you good." The other guy said

"Yep we could treat you guys to piece of cake too."The third guy said, agreeing with the other two guys.

Before the three lovers could respond, Fuji, Eiji, and Ryoma took a step forward. Fuji placed a finger under the first guy's chin, Eiji placed a hand on the second guy's shoulder, and the Ryoma just stood in front of the third guy.

"That is really kind of you but…"Fuji began to say.

"We have boyfriends." Eiji began to say.

"But I do not think they would mind if you visit us..." Fuji again started to say.

"In the café we are going to host in. I hope you guys come." Ryoma said.

The three 'girls' gave them a smile, fake of course, and walked past the now blushing boys.

The other regulars quietly and slowly walked behind them.

The three boyfriends however did not past them without bumping their shoulders against one of the other guys' shoulders.

Ryoma looked a bit behind them and saw the look of rage in Tezuka's face and he instantly knew that he would make sure who he belonged too.

Ryoma could not help but shiver in anticipation. Today had to go by quickly or else he will take Tezuka in the clubroom and finish what they started before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay you guys the next chapter coming up will be the chapter that has all the yaoi in it and stuff. and that will be all i will try to update that on Saturday or on Sundat those two days for sure.**

**and please Review otherwise i wont know if it is good enough.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

In the café:

"Hey miss, may I have more coffee please." A customer asked, yelling over towards Fuji.

"Of course." Fuji responded.

As Fuji brought over the coffee and filled the customers' cup, Rikkai and Hyotei came in.

"Ore-sama demands to get a table." Atobe demanded as he came in.

"One second please let me get you a waitress." One tennis member said.

Unfortunately, it was Ryoma's turn to get the customers.

Ryoma signed and headed over there.

"Hello welcome to the Tennis team's café now… how many people are there?"Ryoma said in a high voice.

Luckily or unluckily for him, none of the Rikkai and Hyotei regulars recognized him.

"Oh… who knew Seigaku had hot girls like you." Rikkai's trickster said looking at Ryoma up and down.

Ryoma just blinked at him not baking down. Niou seemed to like this and took a step forward towards Ryoma.

"Hey you Rikkai member you should not be treating a lady like that. Especially when ore-sama saw her first." He paused to wrap a hand around Ryoma's waist and met her eyes, "You my dear are mine."

He looked at Niou with a smirk and did not see how Ryoma was seething and gritting his teeth in anger.

"Monkey-king I give you three seconds to get your hands off me before I send my boyfriend at you." Ryoma responded.

"Huh?" was Atobe's smart reply.

"Atobe-kun I think It is wise to get your hands off 'her'" Yanagi said, recognizing the voice as the prince of tennis.

"What? Why?" Atobe responded, unconsciously tightening his grip on Ryoma making him crash into his chest, head first.

"Itai…." Ryoma responded, the bow in his hair that Momo put on dug onto his scalp, making his eyes tear up in both anger and painful.

"What don't tell me you attracted to her too, Yanagi?" Atobe said not letting his grip weakened. In matter of fact it just got stronger.

As Yanagi tried to convince Atobe to let go of Ryoma, Niou tried to get him. The rest of Rikkai was laughing at this squabble. While Sanada pinched the bridge of his nose. And for the Hyotei tennis members where laughing and chuckling as well.

Ryoma who was fed up with this noise and pain, he knew he had to do it, even though it will make him lose his pride. But feeling the grip that Atobe had on him, he could not help it.

"Kunimitsu!" he yelled.

As the Hyotei and Rikkai regulars looked at him confused, Tezuka came out from the kitchen confused as in why his lover cried out his name as he was in pain. He looked around to look for him. He sighed in relied when he saw Ryoma. But did a double take in seeing Ryoma in the hands of Atobe.

SCRATCH THAT. In the hands of Atobe while he had tears in the corner in his eyes. Clenching his teeth in together in anger, he walked up towards Atobe. He pushed Atobe out of the way and pulled Ryoma towards him. Ryoma wrapped his hands around Tezuka's torso and sighed in relief and as he warmed up to the embrace that he was so accustom to.

"What the hell, Tezuka? I thought you were with that brat." Atobe said, from his postion on the ground.

As he got up, Yukimura came towards him.

"I think that's what Yanagi tried telling you Atobe. This 'girl' is the brat you are saying Tezuka is going out with. Meaning this 'girl' is Echizen." Yukimura said with a smile. Sanada could not help but smirk at the situation.

"What! You mean to say I was flirting with this Brat!" Atobe yelled out.

"Atobe should really just shut it." Akaya said, barely loud enough for the others to hear him.

"I recommend you listen to him Atobe. Because if you don't and you keep mouthing off like that I would not hesitate to break it." Tezuka said. Making everyone surprised. Who knew that Tezuka could be like this?

"Mitsu calm down. We should probably go back to work. Don't worry I will tell Fuji to take them to a table." Ryoma said, making everyone realize that he was still here.

"Ah… your right. Let's go." With one last glare from the pillar pair to Atobe they left.

The Hyotei and Rikkai members blinked as Fuji came up to them with a smile/ they all snapped out of it when Fuji leads them to their tables.

* * *

><p>Later on:<p>

"Marui-sempai that's my cake!" Akaya yelled at Marui.

Niou was laughing at them, while Jackal tried to calm down the raging Akaya.

"Hahaha Bakaya you should take better of your things." Marui yelled back, as he was dodging the flying food that Akaya was throwing at him. Marui quickly grabbed another cake from Akaya's plate. Which happen to be the last cake. Outraged Akaya throw his plate at him.

"Akaya!" screamed Yukimura and Sanada.

With that yell Akaya finally notice what he did. Marui luckily dodged it. But it happen to be headed to Tezuka who was standing in front of a wall, checking his notepad.

"Tezuka watch out." Sanada yelled.

Tezuka looked their way and saw the plate heading his way. Before he could do anything, someone pushed him at of the way. It was Ryoma. The plate missed them and hit the wall. It shattered and shards flew everywhere.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay?"Ooshi said, looking everywhere for any injuries on Tezuka. But Tezuka did not look at him he was staring at Ryoma, who was on his knees staring out into space.

"What's wrong with Echizen?" Yukimura and Fuji asked at the same time.

"His hair." Momo whispered barley loud enough for them to hear.

Everyone looked at the side where Ryoma's ponytail was at.

You see at the speed the plate was going at, it could have sliced anything. It happend to slice Ryoma's hair. Making Ryoma's hair length now barley touching his shoulders.

It all made sense now. This is why Ryoma is so upset. They all stared at Ryoma who tears welled up in his eyes and began to fall. Suddenly he stood up, Akaya quickly came up to him and was about to apologize when Ryoma clenched his fist and landed a blow to Akaya's cheek.

"What the hell!" yelled a voice.

Everyone's head shifted towards the front door, well everyone except Ryoma and Akaya because they both recognized the voice.

Everyone recognized Ryoma's older brother, Ryoga. Ryoga quickly came to Akaya's side.

"You okay?" He asked with a sweet voice. The Hyotei regulars looked confused, but the Rikkai and Seigaku regulars knew what Akaya and Ryoga what really were.

"Their lovers." Inui said lifting his glasses to make it glare into the light.

The Hyotei regulars nodded in understandment.

"Now tell me why you hit him." Ryoga said, glaring at Ryoma, "You know what…"

"He threw a plate in anger and look what happened."Ryoma interrupted him.

Ryoga looked at him more carefully and noticed that his hair was now up to his shoulder. Ryoga widened his eyes.

"Yeah so… be lucky I actually remembered he is my brother's lover because if I hadn't…" there was a pause. "He would be unconscious right now."

Ryoga didn't say anything; he knew how important Ryoma's hair was to him. When someone says 'a girl's hair is her life' they haven't met Ryoma.

"I'm leaving. Tell Oka-san and Oyaji that I'm spending a night in the hotel." Ryoma said as he headed to the door.

"Wait what do you want me to do with the hair that is laying…"

Ryoga wasn't able to finish as Ryoma cut him off, "Place it in his grave for me." Ryoma didn't say anthing else and left the room.

As he left he slammed the door with full force. Tezuka sighed.

"I'm leaving too." Tezuka said, "I will see you guys on Monday. Make sure you clean this up. "He said the last sentence to Akaya. He did not wait as he left the room following Ryoma.

Nobody stopped him from leaving they knew that the only person who can come down Ryoma it was Tezuka.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: LEMON AHEAD .<strong>

Tezuka followed Ryoma to the club room. As both of them changed out their outfits and into their normal clothes and packed their stuff in silence. It was like that up till Ryoma checked in a hotel and up till both of them entered the room behind locked doors.

Ryoma sat on the bed, Tezuka stood a couple of steps in front of him.

"Say it, Buchou. Say how I utterly lost myself and how I am wrong and…"

Ryoma was cut off by Tezuka placing his lips against him in a deep kiss.

"Ryo-baby." Tezuka breathed out after their kiss. "I don't think you did nothing wrong. I think under the circumstances you did what I will have done. You had long hair as in both symbol and in memory of your cousin. And honestly I think I would have done something much more worse than you have to Akaya."

"Really?" Ryoma said looking up.

Tezuka nodded his head as he stood up. He looked down at Ryoma. Brown met with golden. Instantly they were in a trance. Tezuka bent down to capture Ryoma in a kiss.

Instantly Ryoma closed his eyes and let himself be taken with the kiss. After a few minutes Tezuka licked his bottom lips demanding for entrance. Ryoma smirked into the kiss but none the less granted him entrance. Tezuka who was happy pushed his tongue inside Ryoma's mouth. There they fought for dominance. Tezuka, who won like always, pushed Ryoma to the bed gently so he was now laying on it and Tezuka was now hovering over him.

Quickly but swiftly they shed their clothes off from each other. Now all they had were boxers. Tezuka who was right now kissing Ryoma down to his neck, just shoved away their clothes and it landed on the floor. Ryoma titled his head to the right to give his lover better access. Tezuka quickly bit where neck met shoulder and he let a smile on his face when he heard Ryoma moan.

"Mitsu—"Ryoma said with a small voice.

"Yeah I know…." Tezuka responded.

Tezuka kissed down to lick one of Ryoma's nipples and tweaked the other with his fingers. Ryoma let out more moans.

"Mitsu—lower please I been…" he didn't have to finish as Tezuka headed more south where his erection left a small tent in his boxers.

Tezuka's fingers went to the get rid of the boxers as his mouth met Ryoma's erection. He licked the silt of Ryoma's erection, and immediately Ryoma arched his back trying to get his want into a warm hotness he so desired to be in. Tezuka looked at him and smiled a bit. He gave Ryoma kiss at the tip of his erection. Ryoma shifted, he was about to speak when a warm hotness overwhelmed him.

"Oh my god!" Ryoma cried out. He tangled his fingers with Tezuka's hair. He arched his back and raised his hips so he could go inside deeper in the cavern of his lover's mouth.

Tezuka stopped him by pinning his hips with his hands.

"Mitsu-please not only… n-not j-just there. Plea-please." Ryoma whimpered.

Tezuka went underneath Ryoma's thighs and rubbed a finger over his entrance, still sucking Ryoma off.

"Mitsu... please don't…" Ryoma didn't have to finish, Tezuka immediately understood. He let one finger in.

"NO…" Ryoma said.

Tezuka stopped on his movements. He never heard Ryoma said No to his advances. Tezuka took his finger out regrettably, because he missed the tight space. But he didn't want Ryoma to be hurt from his actions. Immediately, Tezuka wrapped his hands around Ryoma's waist. They both gasped as they felt their skin on skin.

"Ryoma..?" He called his name as he sat back up on his knees.

"No... I don't want your finger I want you… just you. Please…" Ryoma said throwing himself at Tezuka, wrapping his legs around Tezuka's waist, his arms around his neck, and snuggling his head in Tezuka's crook of his neck. "Mitsu I want to feel you. I want the pain of you buried inside of me, filling me up without any preparation needed."

Tezuka couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A-are you sure Ryo-baby?" Tezuka questioned tightening his grip on Ryoma."I don't want to hurt you. You mean so much to me and I..."

Ryoma took his head out of his neck and looked at Tezuka and cupped his face with his hands.

"Mitsu... I love you. I care about you and you too mean a lot to me that's why please…. Please do this." Ryoma said looking at Tezuka dead on the eyes.

Tezuka nodded his head. "Okay but tell me when you can't handle this, okay?" Ryoma responded with a nod.

Tezuka gently laid Ryoma on his back and grabbed his own erection and place it on Ryoma's entrance.

"Ready?" Tezuka asked looking at Ryoma asking permission to enter. Ryoma responded by nodding his head.

Tezuka slightly pushed in letting his tip of his erection into Ryoma. Ryoma and Tezuka moaned in ecstasy.

Ryoma smiled at him, while Tezuka looked confused. Then suddenly, Ryoma grabbed one of his elbows and pulled him forward, causing Tezuka to bury himself deeper inside of him.

"Oh my god, you fell sooo..." Tezuka whispered out.

Ryoma dragged his nails across Tezuka's shoulder blades.

"Mitsu-"Ryoma moaned out.

"Ryo-baby I love you so much." Tezuka huffed out between their pants. He kissed down to Ryoma's neck and bite Ryoma all over. "This will show people that you're already taken." Tezuka said to him, his possessive side showing.

Ryoma grinned at him. "Move Mitsu move and show me how much you love me."

Tezuka also let out his perverted smile and slid out of him and slammed inside of him full force and made Ryoma moan at loud.

It was like that for a long time until Tezuka hit Ryoma in his Prostate, it made Ryoma see stars. Tezuka smiled, and kept thrusting inside of him and kept hitting on the certain spot.

"Mitsu…." Ryoma moaned out. "I'm cumming." Ryoma yelled at loud as he squeezed his inner walls and released himself, making Tezuka himself cum inside Ryoma.

As they panted and breathed in and out, Tezuka rolled himself taking Ryoma with him. Now their position was in reverse. Tezuka was on his back and Ryoma was laid out on his chest. Never once did Tezuka slid out of him.

As Tezuka was still inside of him, Ryoma lead out an 'I love you' and started falling asleep. He heard and an 'I love you too' as he drifted in slumber leaving a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT.**

**OH AND EXUSE FOR THE MIS-SPELLINGS AND MISTAKES I DID.**


End file.
